


In one universe, they will be happy because they deserve it

by blacknightshade



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknightshade/pseuds/blacknightshade
Summary: They meet in many universes without even remembering them. Sometime they are just two strangers, sometime two friends and sometime something more than friends. But they never have their happy ending because it's not the good world for them.In the last universe they meet again and this time it's the right one.ORTwo soulmates in a multitude of universes and they end happy only in one of them but it's not serious because they are alive and together in this one.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	In one universe, they will be happy because they deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I'm new on Ao3 and this is my first work in this fandom :)  
> English isn't my native language so please tell me if you see some errors and I wish you a good reading !

Soulmates are meant to be together, but even if everyone tells that, in some universes everything isn’t always like we want it to be. Sometime, they didn’t meet. Sometime they are just two strangers or just have heard about the other without know him.

But in one universe, they will be together and happy because they deserve it.

[...]

Gen was a server in a little cafe, he wasn’t really liked his work but it allowed him to gain some money for his studies so it didn’t really mind about it. In this universe, Senku was just another consumer who wanted to drink a coffee. They didn’t really talk except for ask the order in pay it. When Senku disappeared, they never met again and didn’t really think about it.

They were just two strangers who didn’t try to know each other because for Gen, Senku was just another consumer and for Senku, Gen was just a server like the other.

[...]

In another universe, Gen was a model, always on the cover of the most popular magazine or on some websites. Senku was a photographer who liked the fashion industry and the mannequin worked for him. They met many times outside of the work and talked a lot between the photo shootings.

But this world wasn’t the good for them, they never became a couple, they didn’t even say their feelings to each other. Because Gen died, a hysteric fan stabbed him in the street because the model refused their advances.

Senku ended by search another model but none of them was the one that he was looking for.

[...]

Even if they didn’t remember have met before, sometime they had a sensation of déjà vu.

In this world it was when they bumped into each other. They didn’t talk about this feeling and didn’t even open the mouth for talk to the other. Because they couldn’t explain how they felt about this and also because they were just two strangers and this feeling wasn’t supposed to happen when you just meet someone by chance.

Again in this universe they didn’t become something more than two strangers.

[...]

Gen was a well-know mentalist, he appeared in some magazines, at the TV, he had even wrote a book. His life was easy and funny, he did what he liked do and was happy of that. He drank a lot of Cola because he liked this drink and the sparkling sensation of the bubbles in his throat.

Senku was a student, he loved science more than anything in the world. He had some friends who understood his passion like Taiju and Yuzuriha and other who loved science as well like Chrome. His life was simple and suited him. He liked drink coffee because the caffeine inside it allowed him to rest awake longer when he worked on an experience.

In this universe, Senku met Gen by chance, in a little cafe nevertheless filled with customers. He sat down with him only because it was the only place available. They had a feeling of déjà vu and they talked a lot like if they had already met before.

However, after have finished their drinks -Cola for Gen and a coffee for Senku- they said to each other goodbye and never met again.

[...]

In another world, Senku only saw Gen on the cover of his book and only because Yuzuriha was reading it. She told him that he was a famous mentalist but Senku didn’t really care about him.

In this universe the world never turned into stone and Taiju did his confession to Yuzuriha and they became a couple. Senku was single but he didn’t care, he was happy for them. Anyway he couldn’t support to see them look at each other like the other was the world and not be in couple.

Sometime, he saw Gen at the TV but never watched the show.

[...]

Senku heard about Gen because of Yuzuriha. But in this universe, she never became a couple with Taiju because the world turned to stone when he was going to confess.

In this universe, Senku died because of Tsukasa and his two friends didn’t succeed in doing Senku resuscitate. Gen never revived because he was consider like the kind of person too greedy for Tsukasa, as a guy who only care about his own desires and in this world Tsukasa didn’t need his mentalist capacity in this world because he had all the powers and was the most powerful.

[...]

In a lot of world, the result was the same. One of them died in the stone world, it doesn’t matter if they had already met or not. It always ended the same way.

One time it was because Senku and Taiju couldn’t resuscitate Tsukasa when they were surrounded by lions.

Another time was because Gen had more confidence in the Tsukasa Empire and the Ishigami Village and didn’t have blood bags on him and ended, killed by Magma because he was mistaking with Senku.

Or in another world it was because the statue of Gen was broken in a thousand pieces and wasn’t fixed.

These worlds weren’t the good ones for them.

[...]

They met again in a thousand universes. In one of them, Gen was friend with Ukyo who was Ryusui’s boyfriend and Ryusui was also friend with Senku. They met one day because of the two blondes and became friend and even more.

In this universe they were together and happy until a cars accident where they died, also together. They didn’t regret this life.

[...]

In the last world, they met like they had already done in a lot of universe. Gen took ramen and asked for Cola. Everything took place as in other world but in this one, Gen had blood bags on him because he didn’t have confidence in the Tsukasa Empire and the Ishigami Village. He knew that everybody could try to kill him and he was right.

Magma was the one who tried to kill him. Gen survived and was healed.

After that he became an ally of Senku and he started to trust him and the village. He wasn’t scared anymore, like he felt when he was in the Tsukasa Empire. In the Ishigami Village, he was really happy with Senku, never left his side because he felt comfortable with him, in safety.

In this last world, they took the time. They just enjoyed being together. Gen like Senku and Senku like him back even if they didn’t tell to each other, it’s just like that and inside of them, they knew that.

In this world, Gen had his Cola and felt in security and Senku had all his friends and the mentalist with him. But most important was that in this universe they were happy and alive, together. They had the time to tell to the other how they felt -even if Gen already knew Senku’s feelings because he was not a mentalist for nothing and Senku wasn’t blind and oblivious when he see Gen’s behaviour-.

In this universe they are glad to be together and even if this life isn’t really peaceful they are pleased and have fun. Because after all these previous lives, they deserve it.


End file.
